Beyond Kira's Limits
by Callicanios
Summary: L has come to investigate the mysterious deaths of Japan, he knows Light is Kira, but has no solid proof, he calls in two successors and a keeper, all equally as sharp as L himself. Can they solve the case before it's too late?
1. Investigators on the Case

Light stared at the horrific scene in front of him. A man, strapped in two separate sets straight jackets, and chained to what looked like a dolly lift. He wore a mask, with a slot for eyes and a slot for a nose. "L, what's going on?"

L stood next to Light with his thumbnail in his mouth. "That. Is B, or as our records state, Beyond Birthday. He's a serial killer, master of puzzles, but before all that, was one of my successors."

"A serial killer is one of your successors?!"

"Was."

Light glanced back at the chained man and a red-headed woman came around the back of him with Watari. "Is he asleep?"

Watari nodded, "He has enough tranquilizers in his system to knock a horse out."

She arched an eyebrow, "Is that necessary?"

Watari nodded grimly, "We are unsure of his mental state, he could be violent."

She sighed and touched on of the locks over his chest, "Well… He brutally murdered three people then set himself on fire… Violence, I think, would be a symptom of the problem. Though, I imagine, waking up in a strange area, unsure of where or when he is… Locked up. I'm sure that will just do wonders for him." She sarcastically remarked.

Watari smiled, "You're concerned about his welfare? You always were kind, Rose."

She sighed, "Not his. Mine."

Watari nodded, "We've seen to that." He placed a bracelet in her hand, "Should your heart stop it will simultaneously stop his. It also has a small trigger to send a non lethal current through his body, disabling him. It also has a hundred foot radial tracker in it, should he go outside that radius it will send a lethal amount of electricity through his body."

"A little harsh."

Watari grinned, "We figured you'd say that, so, that being said I crafted a second one for L, he needs to remain within one hundred feet of you or L.

Light stared at the chained man a little disturbed, "Is he that dangerous?"

Rose sent an annoyed glance his way, "Dangerous? No. He's lethal and criminally insane, do you want that roaming free?"

L smirked, "Bound together again, B… How does this keep happening to us? We should keep him bound until he's ready to play nice." Rose opened her mouth and L held up his hand, "Only for our safety, so that when he does calm down enough to be reasoned with, we can explain to him. When he does wake up, he'll more than likely panic… Rose, we all know what happens to an animal when it's frightened."

Light raised an eyebrow, "Animal?"

L nodded, "He's basically feral."

Rose sighed, "You're right."

Watari smiled at L, "Six is here."

L smirked, "Good. Send her in. I look forward to seeing the other successor who left."

Light watched as a blonde woman walked in with dark sunglasses and a fruit smoothie, tugging a large bag behind her. "L! You bastard!" She smiled and wrapped L into a tight hug, L stiffened slightly and tried to jerk away but was stuck.

L gasped, "Six! Still just as strong as always!"

Six chuckled and released him then ran and hugged Rose. "Little sister!" She squealed and jumped up and down while holding Rose's hands.

Light arched an eyebrow, "Sister?"

Rose smiled, "Yep!"

Six turned to Light, "Not by blood, who the fuck are you? And all these other people? L! You're going soft!"

L smirked, "I'll explain that, this case is proving to be difficult, so I had to pull from the local populous."

Six sighed, "And pretty boy here?"

Light smiled, "I'm –"

Six held up her hand, "No, I wasn't talking to you, you're just a person and everybody lies, I asked L, are you L? I think not, don't interrupt the grown ups."

L smiled softly at Light's expression of anger. "He's the main suspect, his name is Light."

Six smirked, "Bingo. That's all the information I need."

The other detectives approached them and Matsuda held out his hand, "Hi! I'm detective Matsuda!"

Six stared at his hand with a disgusted expression, "You want me to touch you?"

Matsuda hung his head, "She's mean."

Rose patted him on the shoulder, "Don't take it personally, she's like that to everyone. Well, except me and L. She'll warm up to you."

Matsuda sighed, "I get L, but how'd you do it?"

Rose smiled watching Six examining the prisoner, "One day, I just started talking… She never told me to shut up. We were both up to be candidates to be one of L's successor… She had the logical approach. But, that's why we're usually partnered together, what she lacks in humanity I make up for, what I lack in logical calculations she makes up for."

Six smiled, "He has beautiful eyes."

Everyone froze when she reached up for the mask, Rose watched cautiously, "Six. That's B."

Six raised an eyebrow, "I know. I can read, it says it on his identification tags says, so." She pulled the mask off of his head and smiled at him, "Well. Hello!" Beyond groggily shifted his jaw and hung his head, his eyes falling closed every so often. He tried to speak but it ended up sounding like gargled gibberish. Everyone shifted an uneasy stare to each other. Six leaned closer to him resting her hands on the chains, she nodded a couple of times, she looked back at the group, "He wants to know where he is."

L cleared his throat, "Beyond. I requested you to aid in a case, do you remember?"

Beyond snapped open his eyes, "L?" He snapped his head up and looked at Light, "What did you do to yourself?"

L chuckled, "Beyond. That's Light. He's also helping in this case."

Beyond tiredly blinked his eyes at him, "He's pretty. He's probably the killer." Light scoffed and folded his arms looking away.

Rose came around him, "Are you alright? Do you think we could let you out of those chains?"

Beyond smiled slightly defeated, "Did you just ask me, if it's okay for you to let me out?"

Rose sighed and undid the chains causing Beyond to stumble and fall onto the floor, Rose scrambled to his side, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Six laughed, "Jeez, Rose, just drop the guy why don't you."

Rose glared at her, "I didn't know he was going to fall! How was I supposed to know!" She rolled Beyond onto his back, "I'm so sorry."

Beyond just stared at her with tired eyes, "You're a pathological apologizer… Aren't you?"

She winced slightly, "No! I'm going to undo these restraints. But, I have to explain something to you first. You're going to have this bracelet, it will shock and kill you if my heart stops. Also, you can't go over one hundred feet of me or L, or you die."

Beyond nodded as the restraints fell from his sides, everyone seemed to be holding their breath, he held up his wrist, "I'll assume it's triggered as well." Beyond glanced around the room at all the eyes on him, his gaze fell on L and Six.

Six watched next to L, she leaned over to him, "I'm going to go get settled, I'll be down in a bit after I shower… Airports are gross." L smirked and nodded.

Rose looked up and scoffed, "Don't you have an investigation to attend to? It's rude to stare, I don't care who he is, get back to work!" The others with the exception of L scrambled back to their desks. She locked the heavy bracelet on his wrist, his arm fell with a thunk noise.

L watched Beyond slowly regain his bearings, "Beyond. I'm offering you this. If we catch Kira, I can have your sentence lessened." Beyond slowly nodded while staring at the ceiling from the floor. "Are you still tired? I can take you to your room." Beyond just nodded once again. L walked over to him and held his hand out.

Beyond shifted a tired glance to L and Rose and took L's hand. Rose helped him up and helped L walk Beyond to his room. Beyond remained silent as they walked through the halls, one arm on L's shoulders, the other arm over Rose's. They approached a door with the locks reversed.

L sighed, "While you're in your room your bracelet is disarmed. But, as soon as you cross the threshold of your room it reactivates." L nodded to Rose, "It's alright, I've got it."

Rose protested, "But –"

L smirked at her, "He won't hurt me, he can barely walk."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "I'm right here. And my bed is over there… Does anyone else see the issue here?" Rose nodded and bit her lip before retreating to the main floor.

L pulled Beyond to his bed and set him down, "How are you? I know that's kind of a loaded question… But, generally."

Beyond shifted a glance to the window, "L. I'm a prisoner in a maximum security facility, I get no human contact because they hold me in solitary confinement… How do you think I am?" He sighed and glanced back at L, "I'm okay. I get treated like shit and I'm medicated into submission… But, it's whatever."

L sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll have you transferred at the very least." Beyond shrugged and curled himself up on his bed, L smiled softly and stood up pulling the covers over him. L stepped out of the room and locked it behind him.

He turned to be met with the sight of Six, "You put me in the room next to him?!"

L shrugged, "Rose is across the hall from him."

Six folded her arms and sighed, "Whatever, let's get this over with."

* * *

 _Collabration Credit: Redwindstorm_


	2. L's Plan

Rose sat next to B diligently typing on her workstation. B stared blankly at his computer. Six sat down on the other side of him, she glanced at him and started to work. Not long after she sat, L and Light came down the stairs. They both placed themselves at their computers Light next to Six and L on the other side of Light. Beyond smirked at Six, "That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

Six glanced back at Beyond and blushed slightly, "You're not hard on the eyes yourself." Beyond gave a half smile.

Rose glared up from her computer and pressed the bottom of her bracelet giving Beyond a light zap, "Gah! What the hell was that?!"

Rose smirked, "Stop fraternizing, that was my warning shock." Beyond sighed and hung his head before smirking at Six who was smiling at him, he gave her a playful wink causing her to giggle.

"Who knew, the most ruthless in the room was so charming." Six smirked at his wink Rose shot her a disapproving glare, Six rolled her eyes and continued typing.

They all worked in silence until Light finally spoke, "Does no one else find this strange?"

Six leaned back in her chair, "What three investigators and two serial killers?"

Beyond chuckled, "At least I had the decency to do it with my own hands."

Light sighed, "I'm not a serial killer, and this doesn't sit right with me, working with HIM?" Light stood up and left the room.

Beyond snarled, "Oh, that's it!" He grabbed a tape measure to Rose and stormed after Light.

Rose handed Six the tape measure and ran after Beyond, "B! You can't hurt him!"

Six smirked at L and they both smiled deviously, L nodded, "Do it."

She chuckled loudly and dropped the tape measure, it skidded across the floor at a quick pace. They both waited for a moment and then heard a quick yelp, "Score!" Six laughed loudly and L smiled while looking at his computer.

Beyond rounded the corner sucking on his index finger and thumb, he gave her a devious smirk, "I like your style." He popped a jar of strawberry jam open and stuck his fingers in the jar, throwing his feet up on the desk. "Oh, I've missed jam, so, so much."

Rose came into the room dragging Light by the ear, "I need you to at least play nice until this is over, the nicer we all play with each other the easier my job, the easier my job is the less you get pinched and the less Beyond gets shocked. Get it?"

Light struggled away from her and rubbed his ear, "Yes mom." Light sighed and sat back at his desk.

Six watched Beyond for a moment, "Do you want a spoon?"

He chuckled and licked more jam off his fingers, "I was just in the kitchen. If I wanted one, I'd have one. Want some?" He dug his finger into the jar and smiled at her holding it out. "It's good." He teased in a sing song voice.

Six smiled deviously at him and stood up, grabbing his hand, she licked the jam off his fingers, she winked at him and shook her head, "No, I'm going on a coffee run. Come on Matsuda, I've been scolded for being mean to you." Beyond stared at her wide eyed with his mouth open.

Matsuda stood up with a big smile, "Yes ma'am!"

Light scoffed, "Unprofessional."

Beyond stared at his computer with expression of shock, "Shut up, Kira." Rose rolled her eyes and glared at Beyond, "What?! I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

Light growled, "I'm NOT Kira!"

L smirked, "She's something else, it's why I granted her to be an investigator beyond being one of my successors. She gets results, her tactics are questionable, but she always has a plan."

Light folded his arms, "Why the name Six?"

L continued to type and stated monotonously, "She's the sixth successor. If you were to number them, B would be Two. He was next in line after A or One, who killed himself due to stress."

Beyond gave a careless wink at Light, "And I went batshit. So, needless to say I was passed over. Although, your current successors are a joke. I feel bad for the world when you do finally step down. Kira here would make a better successor than any of those bland idiots."

Light gritted his teeth, "NOT Kira!"

L continued to type and stare blankly at his screen, occasionally taking a bite of his cake, "That's why you depress me, Beyond." Beyond bit his lip and looked down.

* * *

Six walked in with Matsuda both carrying full carriers of coffee cups, Matsuda started giving coffee to the NPA detectives. Six set a cup of coffee down in front of L, "Twelve sugars and two cream." L nodded and smirked at his cup before taking a drink. She walked down to Light and set a cup down in front of him, "Half cream, one sugar." She smiled at his surprised expression. She set a cup down in front of Beyond, "Just take a drink and see if I didn't peg you perfectly." She set a cup down in front of Rose, "And crack. More creamer than coffee and just as much sugar."

She smiled at Beyond who stared at the cup, "It's… Really good."

Six sat down and smirked behind her cup, "A good investigator always does her homework. Ten sugars, four creams and a shot of strawberry. You never cared for the flavor of coffee."

Beyond smirked and stared at the giant screen with all the information on it, "That's impressive, are you sure we never met?"

Six smiled weakly, "Briefly. I saw you around, but I thought you were way out of my league, so I never talked to you, until I was accepted to be a successor. Even then… You were pretty distant. Turned out a couple weeks later, you ran."

Beyond nodded, "Hmm. Sorry, I don't recall."

Six chuckled, "I wouldn't have expected you to."

They shared a brief smile towards each other and Rose cleared her throat. "So. Other than leaving me out of this conversation… L, can I talk to you?"

L glanced up and sighed, "Very well."

Six blinked a couple of times, "You're going to leave me alone in a room with these two?!"

L and Rose stared at her for a moment, "Six, were only stepping into the kitchen."

L placed his thumb up to his lips, "The other detectives are here as well."

Six glanced back at the group that were working hard on the case, "Right. Alone. With two killers."

Rose sighed, "You'll be fine. Besides, you and Beyond seem to get along just fine." Her voice carried a little bitterly.

Beyond flashed a confident smile, "I won't let the big bad high schooler hurt you."

"I feel so much better now." Six deadpanned.

Light sighed, "I'm not a killer. I'm not the one flirting with a known murderer."

Six smirked, "Touché. But, I'm not the killer who felt it necessary to involve himself with his own case, by the way, that murderer, is only in L's records at this point. If he turns up dead, we'll know you're Kira."

* * *

L leaned against the counter plucking a strawberry from the counter and popping it in his mouth, he folded his arms and talked with his mouth full. "What's the problem?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Why her? Of all of your successors you could have brought in. Beyond is my responsibility and –"

He held his hand up in front of her, "Enough. First of all, I'm never wrong about my theories. She's my insurance with B. She'll keep him docile, tame almost. Sure, the threat of the bracelets is a good insurance, but we're talking a man who was ready to BURN himself just to stump me, not a quick and painless death, immolation is by far, one of the most painful deaths a human can encounter… So, what would really stop him from killing me then killing you just so he didn't have to go back?" He waved his fingers in a zero shape in front of her, "Nothing. Unless, he had reason to linger. I know B, and I know his type, he likes the strong willed and intelligent. She is that, defiant and strong. She was perfect… And, my only female successor to ever be named. I couldn't just trust anyone, it had to be someone with unwavering loyalty to me. You'll just have to tolerate it. We need B's eyes on our side, I'd rather them be useless, then used against us." He pointed to where the investigations were taking place, "Beyond and Light? That can and will end the known world. We need to keep his submission and his interest. What's stopping him from hiding away in his room while Kira does the heavy lifting? Nothing. I play high stakes, nothing less. It's all or nothing, Rose. Endure this for the sake of the case, you were chosen for a reason. Your incorruptibility made you special, neither Light or B would be able to mess with your head, making you a loyal and sharp ally to keep. Don't mistake this. You're not here by chance, I selected you personally. That… And, well… Six isn't the easiest person to get along with. If it were just Light and I; I wouldn't have a problem. But, it's the other investigators, even if I die, even if I fail, they will carry on with my next successor, I need them." He furrowed his brow, "Is that all?"

"Why bring us in at all?"

"Because if I die, it will fuel Beyond. He will take up the role that I long for him to take. He will stop Light, neither of us play fair. I chose you and Six because you're both incredible investigators when you work together, don't think I haven't heard." L put his hands in his pocket and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose blushed softly, "He noticed?"

Matsuda walked into the kitchen and nodded to Rose with a smile, "Hey, are you alright? You look a little flustered."

Rose snapped her gaze up and smiled at Matsuda, "I'm fine. Thank you."

He smirked, "If you ever need anything, let me know. I have no problems hitting Beyond."

She chuckled softly, "No. I'm fine. Dealing with him is a task all on its own, he's emotionally taxing."

He nodded and leaned against the counter with a bottle of water, "I bet. You're really smart and pretty, you'll be fine." He blushed brightly and quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

Rose smiled and walked out of the kitchen to stare oddly at the scene that unfolded blinking her eyes several times in disbelief. "What's going on?"

L nodded to her, "While we were engaged in a conversation, Beyond and Six harassed Light into round about admitting that he had a crush on me, though, I think, it's more admiration than anything else. He does want to be an investigator."

"So, he locked himself in the bathroom? And, Beyond and Six are harassing him through the door?"

L nodded with the ghost of a smirk, "Indeed."

Rose rolled her eyes and shocked Beyond, causing Six to point and laugh at him as he slumped to the floor. Beyond sat himself on the floor regathering himself with his back against the wall, "At least find a way to shock her too! It's her fault!"

* * *

 _Collabration Credit: Redwindstorm_


	3. Emotional Deductions

Light opened the door slowly and peered outside, Rose and L were conversing and Light silently took his seat, Rose smiled at him, "Feel better?"

Light silently nodded and shifted his glance around the room, "Where are Bonnie and Clyde?"

L smirked, "Six is a smoker and apparently B picked it up in jail. So, I can assume smoking, considering neither bracelet has gone off they're within one hundred feet."

Light nodded and sat down at his computer, "Sorry about earlier."

Rose waved it off, "Six is intolerable and B is insufferable. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

L glanced at the clock, "They have been gone for some time, though." He started flipping through the camera feeds, "And, I can't seem to find them. Meaning they're somewhere where there isn't cameras." L smirked.

Rose stood up and ran to Six's room, no one. She threw her own door open, "Where could they have gone?" She looked back into Six's room and saw smoke blowing from the balcony. She breathed a sigh of relief, walked in and stuck her head out of the sliding glass door, "You two intend on joining us again?"

Beyond folded his arms, "No. Light would probably prefer if we didn't. There's no where to go on the case until the killings start again, throwing ourselves against the same wall will do us no good, only bruise our ambitions."

Six nodded silently, "Have you ever actually talked to him? He's freaky deep."

Beyond winked at her, "You have no idea." Six chuckled and Rose narrowed her eyes and shocked Beyond, "Ack!" He held his own arms and leaned against the building, "You do realize that does hurt, right? Like, a lot."

"Stop being a pervert!"

"I'm a guy! It's what I do! Nonetheless, a guy whose been sitting in an all male prison with only male guards."

Rose glared at him, "You don't have to be so obvious about it then!"

Beyond smirked at Six, "I'll never get laid if I'm not obvious about it." Rose scoffed and shocked him again, "Ow! Fuck! Stop that! It hurts!" Six smirked and shook her head silently smoking. "You! You are abusing that! I'm sorry, you're probably still a virgin and a prude!" Rose shocked him again, Beyond growled clenching his jaw, "You can't shock me every time I piss you off! That's supposed to subdue me if I go haywire. It won't be effective if I decide to go batshit and slice everyone up, I'll probably be immune to it, and at that point, would your lethal amount of electricity really be all that lethal?" Beyond glared at her and folded his arms.

Rose raised her hand and slapped Beyond across the cheek, scratching him and drawing blood accidentally, she turned around and ran out of the room, hiding her face.

Beyond stared at the ground and sighed, "Did I deserve that?"

Six sighed, "A little, but not completely, let's get that cleaned up before it gets infected or dirty."

* * *

Rose ran through the main investigation hall, Matsuda watched her run past everyone and bit his lip, he stood up and stormed to Six's room, he walked up to Beyond and punched him right where Rose had scratched him, "That's for making her cry!"

Beyond smirked at Matsuda, his voice was deep and laced with deviousness, "You have a crush on her. I figured you did, but, I originally considered it was just puppy love… You'll have to compete with L… She has a crush on him, always has, fortunately, it's one sided." Beyond grinned sinisterly. "Run along, before I hit you back." Matsuda pointed at him and ducked out if the room to follow Rose.

Six sighed and dabbed a cotton ball on Beyond's cheek making his hiss slightly, she flinched slightly, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "It's alright. Thank you."

Six smiled softly, "Well. I have the distinct feeling no peace will be had tonight, should we go back to the main room?" Beyond sighed and nodded. Six smiled softly and gently ran her finger along the already forming bruise, "He got you good."

Beyond chuckled, "Yeah he did."

* * *

Matsuda ran to catch up to Rose, "Wait! Hey!" She stopped and turned around, "Hey, don't cry, I don't know what he did, but I nailed him good on the cheek." He gave a proud smile, "Told you I'd hit him for you."

She gave him an endearing smile, "That was brave."

Matsuda shrugged, "He's just a guy."

She chuckled, "A guy who brutally murdered three people with essentially his bare hands."

Matsuda gave her a nervous laugh, "Murderer or not, it's never okay to make a lady cry." He gave her a weak smile.

She smiled softly, "You didn't have to do that, you don't even know what was said."

Matsuda smiled at her brightly, "I don't need to know. All that matters, is you cried. Let's get back to the main room, okay?" Rose smiled and nodded following him back.

* * *

Rose sat down next to Beyond without saying anything to anyone. Beyond had his feet up next to his assigned computer and stared blankly at the ceiling while shoveling strawberry jam into his mouth. L stared blankly at his computer, occasionally catching the side ways glances of Light and Rose. "What?" He blinked his dark eyes in curiosity.

Beyond grumbled before shouting in irritation, "You people! You are all the worst! You're all so blind to each other!" He stood up and pointed at Rose, "He's gay! Get over it!" He pointed at L, "You're gay! Just admit it!" Then he pointed at Light, "He's gay! You're gorgeous, what the hell are you waiting for! He turned and looked and Matsuda and silently nodded, "And you, well met. But! You like her so much you clocked a serial killer with no thought to your own personal safety! Just fucking tell her you like her and ask her out!" Beyond groaned loudly and stormed to his room, "Fuck you guys, I'm going to bed!"

Everyone stared at each other with bright red faces, with the exception of Six, she smirked and drank her coffee, "About time someone said it." She stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I'm going to bed too… Night, everyone."


	4. Sense of Touch

Six leaned in Beyond's doorway, "Hey."

Beyond glanced up from his haunched position, hugging his knees while sitting on his bed, watching out the window. "Hey." She sighed and walked into his room and sat next to him, he raised his eyebrows, "You're either very brave or really stupid."

Six sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, "Or tired of being lonely." She took a deep breath, "Even if you chose to end me, I still stand to gain. I just hoped you of all people here would understand that loneliness."

Beyond sighed and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her softly while sighing, "I do."

* * *

L sighed and flipped through the camera feeds before landing on Beyond's room. He glanced down at Rose and Light who were feebly trying to continue working. He plugged headphones in and turned the speakers on, "I just feel lonely, in a room full of people."

L narrowed his eyebrows watching Beyond, he sighed, "I know that feeling. Very well. I originally left with intentions to become the best detective somewhere else and challenge him that way… It didn't go my way." He let out a nervous laugh, "I was a nobody, and only L and Watari saw my deductive skills for what they were."

Six sighed, "Wait here. We're all stumped anyway, time to give our brains a break." Six hopped off his bed. Beyond smirked and flopped back on his bed laying his arms behind his head.

Six ran past the main room and into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards.

Rose blushed brightly at the other two, "What was that?"

L smirked behind his thumb, "Six."

* * *

Another flash of Six ran back past the room again and she ran up the stairs skipping steps. She leaned in the doorway and knocked on it with the bottom of a thin bottom of wine. "No cameras in my room."

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

She laughed, "I just don't like being watched while I do anything. And, that is why L and I would have NEVER worked."

Beyond chuckled and lifted himself from the bed, "Alright." Six smirked and bounced herself off the doorframe and took a couple steps away, Beyond sighed, and stepped through the door, the bracelet on his left wrist made a high pitched tone, arming itself. "That's the worst sound in the world."

Six smirked and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall to her room.

* * *

Rose glanced at her bracelet as it made an identical high pitched sound, "Where's he going?" Rose stood up and stretched, "I'm going to bed."

Matsuda looked up from his computer, "Um. Well. Since he brought it up… Would you go out with me sometime?"

Both L and Light watched her expectantly, "Uh. I'm not sure a relationship suggested by a serial killer would be the best…"

Light scoffed, "Don't be mean, it couldn't hurt to just go on one date. Either it works or it doesn't, it's not like your marrying the guy."

Rose glanced back at Matsuda, "I suppose you're right… Alright, how about tonight, I think I could use the fresh air."

Matsuda looked up with a huge smile, "Really?!"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. Watari and I talked, apparently if Beyond isn't in the one hundred foot radius and my heart stops it won't drop him."

Matsuda sighed, "I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Beyond narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin and crinkling his brow, Six sat back with a satisfied grin. "Deal with that!" She lifted the bottle and took a long drink, she smiled at Beyond and held the bottle out and shook it slightly.

His eyes left the chess board and smirked while taking the bottle from her. A quiet knock was heard at the door and the door fell open, "I'm not being nosy. I'm just letting you know I'm going out, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick anything up?" The door opened all the way and both Beyond and Six stared at Rose. "What are you doing?"

Six smiled, "Chess and alcohol. What could possibly go wrong?" She let out a slightly tipsy giggle.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you two are going to do whatever anyway, but seriously, did you want anything?"

They both shook their heads silently, "Watari is good about getting anything we want. Stop stalling Beyond! Move!"

Beyond snickered that resembled more of a snort than a laugh covering his nose, "I was in the middle of a drink!" He smirked at her and moved his piece, "Check."

Six glared at the board, "You suck!"

Rose smiled softly and shut the door behind her. "Dorks."

Matsuda and Rose walked out towards the exit, "You two want anything?"

Both L and Light shook their heads. As the other couple walked out Light sighed, "We're not getting anywhere." L nodded silently. Light stood up and stretched, "Well? I guess I'll go home then." Light sighed and grabbed his coat.

"Is what he said true?" L deadpanned.

Light looked down, "You tell me. You're the great detective here."

"You are too. If you aren't Kira… It would be an honor, if you'd stay and work with me." L stared at his computer with the barest of emotion.

Light blushed slightly, "Are you alright? Normally, you'd just call me Kira and chalk it up to a good day."

"Six is right. It's lonely."

Light sighed and squatted next to L, "What are you talking about?"

L gave Light a sad glance, "Will you stay with me? After you graduate? I'm offering you employment."

Light's eyes widened and he threw his arms around L, "Of course! Are you kidding? That's my dream realized!"

L tensed up at Light's arms but eventually relaxed and smiled softly.

* * *

Six stared at the cards intensely, "Four." She laid four cards down and Beyond dealt her four more cards. Beyond sighed and flipped his hand, _'A flush. Of course. He either has the best luck in the world or he's cheating.'_ She glared at his hand, "Impressive, and ironically hearts, but I win." She smirked and laid her full house down.

Beyond smirked, "A full house of twos and threes… How shameful."

She glared at him, "Still a full house! Lose it!" He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. Six stared at scars on his left shoulder. "Holy shit."

He sighed and looked away, "Setting yourself on fire has consequences." He flinched when he felt Six's fingertips running along the scar.

She sighed, "For what it's worth…" She pulled her shirt over her head a to reveal a mass quantity of tiny scars along her skin, her hand fell on the largest one over her heart, "I tried to gouge my own heart out. I lost consciousness sometime into that fit of rage, blood loss I guess, maybe pain. For a while, surface cuts seemed to numb it… But, after a while… You get tired of the pain."

He smirked slightly, "That's the most depressing thing I've ever heard."

She gave him a lame glare and pulled her shirt back over her head, "Says the guy who set himself on fire, attempting suicide in one of the most painful ways."

He laughed slightly, "You're crazier than I am."

She smiled sadly, "Probably why I'm so attracted to you. Guess, crazy likes crazy."

He reached across the bed, gently touching her chin and smiled softly, "There's a reason the saying is: Misery loves company. And, if I wasn't on a fast track back to prison after this case I'd ask, if you wanted to be miserable together for a while."

She she gave a slightly drunk smile, "Can I say yes anyway?"

He laughed quietly, "I'm not stopping you." She smirked deviously and pulled him to her by his shoulders falling backwards on the bed. "It will hurt, when we have to part." He glanced away from her.

Six gently touched Beyond's jawline, "So, let's just be miserable now." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... That was a little angsty... Sorry. Don't worry! They aren't as damned as they think!**


	5. One Killer To Another

Rose and Matsuda walked into the building, both talking and laughing, she carried a large pink stuffed hippo. "It really isn't fair to win a prize off of a shooting game when you're a cop."

He smiled softly, "Sure it is, those games are rigged, not my fault they didn't rig it well enough."

Upon the ride up the elevator Rose's bracelet armed itself, she looked up to Matsuda, "He isn't in his room?" He shrugged. She gave a heavy sigh, "Those two will be the death of me."

They entered the main floor of the investigation, they glanced at each other and Rose looked around, Matsuda chuckled, "Even L called it for the night… Is that Light's coat?"

Rose gave Matsuda a worried stare and she walked with a quick pace, "We left them alone with a Kira suspect and a serial killer, what were we thinking?!"

Matsuda followed her, "You don't actually think that…"

Rose shrugged quickly and a little frantically, "I don't know." She stopped in front of Six's door, "L's bracelet works the same, I think, so…" She quietly pushed the door open and took a sigh of relief.

Beyond stared at her with a raised eyebrow and put his finger over his lips. Rose smiled softly at Six who had cuddled herself next to Beyond, hugging his waist. He spoke quietly, "I tried to go back to my room, I at least got my shirt back." Rose chuckled lightly. "I think if she started rolling it would be considered a Death Roll."

Matsuda leaned in and smirked, "Oh?"

Beyond nodded, his eyes falling back onto Six's sleeping form, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. "Alligators would be envious of her grip."

Rose smirked at Matsuda, "Good luck, B." She pulled the door closed, "I guess that means… We need to find L and Light…" They wandered down the hall, "He has to be within one hundred feet.

"Maybe they just worked late? And Light just stayed? Let's check the room they shared when they were handcuffed." Matsuda rested his hand on the handle.

"What? They were handcuffed together?"

Matsuda sighed and gently pushed the door open, he peeked in then shut the door quickly, "Yep. Alive and well." He blushed brightly.

Rose widened her eyes, "I want to say I'm surprised… But, I heard that his tactics were always odd. Probably where Six gets it from..."

Matsuda swallowed coarsely, "The chief would die if he knew…"

Rose stared at him, "You can't tell him! The would singlehandedly get you thrown off the task force and breach both L and Light's trust!"

He nodded quickly, "I see your point. And I like working with everyone… Even if they are odd." He chuckled, "I'm not sure how I feel about B, but Light is my friend and I'd like to think I'm more than L's gofer when Watari isn't around. Six is alright… And," Matsuda bit his bottom lip and fidgeted his fingers together, "I know I like you…"

Rose blushed slightly and walked to her room, "Well, thanks for tonight… I had a lot of fun…" She smiled and kissed his cheek before disappearing behind her door.

Matsuda smiled softly and turned to leave before running into Light who pushed him against a wall lifting him off the ground slightly, "Matsuda." His voice poured venomously through gritted teeth.

Matsuda blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Oh hey, Light."

"Don't, 'oh hey', me. I don't have to say, I will deny anything you tell my father." He narrowed his golden eyes, angrily.

Matsuda sighed, "I'm not going to say anything."

Light glared at him, "Best not. It would be sad if you had to be separated from Rose."

"Light." The deep voice caught both Matsuda and Light off guard, they both slowly turned their heads to see Beyond standing in front of his room, "Put him down, I need to talk to you."

Light looked at Matsuda and set him back down, "Sorry, I didn't realize I had lifted you…"

Matsuda blinked as his eyes met the floor, "I didn't either…"

Beyond stared at them blankly, "I'm not the most patient man, Light…" Light shook his head slightly and walked up to Beyond, who narrowed his eyes at Matsuda, "Go home, Matsu… See you in the morning." Beyond nodded his head motioning Light to follow him.

"I'm not suicidal… I'm not going in your room."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "I could kill you with no repercussions right here, right now, if I wanted you dead…" Matsuda walked passed them, waving to both of them as he walked down the hall.

Light sighed and hung his head following Beyond into his room. Beyond grabbed his cigarettes off his table and stepped onto the balcony. "What is it?" Light leaned on the railing.

"I know you're Kira…"

"I'm not –"

"Cut the crap, I can see the names and lifespans of everyone around me, but yours… If I'm understanding L's notes correctly, a notebook is the primary weapon, a tool of the Shinigami… I'm no fool, I know about the Shinigami, as I was born with their eyes. You do not have a lifespan… Making you Kira." Beyond popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, "That being said… You can surrender your book or I can break your neck. I have no problem going back to prison, either way, no matter what you choose… I'm going back with my full sentence."

Light stared at Beyond in shock, "Why?" _'He can see the names and lifespans? He has the eyes? Too bad he seems to be loyal to this case… Can't say I blame him, he'd die and he knows it.'_

Beyond looked down, "If the case goes cold, or we arrest anyone other than you… I'm going back… If I kill you, I'd obviously be going back."

"But why? Why would you care? Am I supposed to believe you give a damn about anyone else but yourself?"

"Maybe I'm tired of hurting people… At the current rate, you'll be the death of L. Maybe I don't want him to die… Maybe I want to see him happy for once in his miserable existence." He took a long drag of his cigarette. "My mistakes were mine to make. But he doesn't deserve to lose his life because of yours."

Light sighed and looked at the sky, "Do you regret it?"

Beyond thought about it for a moment, "Do you?" Light remained silent. "There will always be evil in this world, Light… Some people are just born bad. You can never create a perfect world. Not on death."

Light looked over to Beyond who was staring out towards the city, "Would you really let it slide like that?"

"What proof would I have? If you're honest with me, I'll be honest with you. From one killer to another… It isn't worth your freedom, your life… Your love." Light looked down to his hands. "What Six said is true, I'm L's prisoner, I'm in no other files. Keep that in mind before you write my name down." He put his cigarette out on the balcony and sighed, "Just think about it… I really don't want to kill you, but I will to protect what I hold important."

"If you could start over with the knowledge you have now… Would you? Would you take it all back?" Light watched Beyond's every movement.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, "No. I'm a self made monster… But I'm happy, with who I am that is. Bring it to me."

Light blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

Beyond stared at him, "The book."

Light scoffed, "I don't keep it on me…" Beyond stared menacingly sat him, "Alright, I'll bring it in next time I go home."

"You're dangerously close to getting thrown off the balcony…" His voice was emotionless but something about it told Light he was dead serious, no pun intended.

Light held his hands up, "Alright, I'll go now." Beyond nodded as Light turned to leave, "I'm exhausted… Can I bring it in the morning?"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "If you use it tonight I'll kill you anyway. Unless of course you kill me." Beyond turned and smiled deviously at Light, "Sweet dreams."


	6. The Inevitable

Light walked into the main room of the investigation, he was stunned at the scene that unfolded, "Uh… Guys?"

"It's mine! I went and got it!" A plate with a chocolate piece of cake was pulled towards Rose.

L made a pout face, "But… You love me." The plate jerked back to L.

"But it's mine!" Rose pulled the plate back towards her.

Light blinked and shook his head, "Hey! Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you honestly telling me two of the greatest minds are fighting over cake?!"

Both L and Rose hung their heads as the plate was slowly lowered in front of Beyond's face whose scarlet eyes seemed to gleam with mischievousness. "But… she knows how I feel about cake, Light-kun…"

A finger slowly raised and ran along the top of the cake, successfully stealing most of the icing. Beyond gave a crooked smirk as he brough his icing covered finger back towards him, turning around in his chair licking the icing off his finger.

Light blinked a couple of times and tried to choke back his laughter at the serial murderers actions, trying to decide if he was suicidal or brave. L stared at the plate and tapped Roses's hand, "We have a thief among us…"

Rose opened her eyes and narrowed her eyes in anger, "What the fuck?! Who would want just the icing?!"

L shifted an annoyed stare to Beyond who was happily licking the icing from his finger, "You monster…"

Rose gasped and whined out, "Siiix! Beyon –" Rose glared as Six stole some of the icing off Beyond's finger with her own finger. "Really." Rose deadpanned.

Six turned around with an innocent smile, "Hmm?"

* * *

Matsuda walked in and stared wide eyed, L was sulking, Rose was shaking Beyond by the collar of his shirt, Six was laughing and Light held his hand over his face while shaking his head, "What? What is going on?"

Beyond smirked, "I stole their icing…" He chuckled in between ravaging shakes.

"You're! You're mean! I hate you, B!"

Matsuda gaped at the sight, "What?"

Light sighed and turned to Matsuda, "When I got here L and Rose were fighting over cake, then, Beyond here decided to take advantage of my scolding them for bickering and stole the icing off the cake, which he shared with Six… Thus starting another fight…" Six shrugged never looking back.

Light sighed and motioned for Matsuda to follow him, "I've been trying too hard not to laugh, but it's getting violent and I think that the justice system wouldn't like receiving a brain dead or worse, a dead, dead Beyond back. Will you help me bring them more cake."

Matsuda chuckled softly and nodded following Light. Light cut more pieces from the cake, "Where is Watari?"

Light shrugged, "Probably hiding in embarrassment." He chuckled and took a couple pieces and Light lifted the other two pieces, they rounded the corner and both audibly sighed. Beyond was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling twitching every now and then. "Now what?!"

Six turned around looking a little unamused, "They bickered some more and Beyond made the sarcastic comment that they shouldn't let their guards down around a serial killer. They shocked him simultaneously." Six rolled her eyes and pulled her pack of cigarettes out, "I suspect he'll be like that for a while."

Matsuda blinked a couple of times, "Like what?"

Six glanced up with an unlit cigarette hanging from her mouth haphazardly, "Unresponsive." She smirked slightly and walked past the two and out the door.

Light sighed and placed a piece of cake in front of L, "Good morning."

L gave Light a tiny smile, "Thank you, Light."

Matsuda slid a piece of cake in front of Rose and kissed her cheek softly, "Sorry they stole your cake…"

Light sighed and started lifting Beyond off the floor, "I'll get him to his room…"

L glanced up, "I'll help."

Light shot him an irritated stare, "I think you've both helped enough…" Light rolled his eyes and lifted Beyond's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the raven's waist. He slowly started walking towards his room, he heard Beyond mutter under his breath, "What was that?"

Beyond blinked a couple of times and stared blankly at the hallway, "I said thank you…"

Light smiled softly, "It's whatever. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Beyond nodded, "Six's room. She's disabled the transmitters and speakers."

Light blinked a couple of times, "But… She."

Beyond groaned as he sat him on the bed, "She knows. She's in agreement with me."

Six was leaning against the balcony of her room when she glanced back and walked in. "Do you have it?" Light nodded and handed her the death note. "Dubious dice! You actually did have it!" She looked up and stared impassively at Ryuk, "What the hell is that?" She deadpanned.

Beyond hissed slightly rubbing his wrist, "That. Is a Shinigami. He's been here the whole time."

Light stared at Beyond, "You can see him?"

He nodded silently. "The whole time."

Six sighed, "Surrender it." She turned around reaching into her personal bag.

Light looked back at her, "Uh."

She turned around and held a loaded gun to his head and flicked the safety off, "One of your choices will cause Watari much grief." She stared at him with wicked eyes.

"Whoa! Wasn't that the plan? I forfeit ownership of the death note. I no longer wish to possess it." After blinking a couple of times he backed up form the gun. She shifted her stare to Beyond who stood up slowly, bracing himself on the bed and nodded in confirmation. He limped out of the room and slinked into his.

Six sighed and kicked her trash can outside and tossed the notebook into it before lighting a match, lighting another cigarette and dropping the match on the book. Six stared watching the book burn, "Esti liber, si acum sunt prizonier…"

Light stared at her confused, "Romanian?"

She glanced back at him and nodded, "Romania… It is my home country… Let's go with the others…"

Light hung his head, "What's wrong?"

Six sighed, "Case closed, Light…" She gently nudged him towards the door.

Light looked down, "Oh… But… B…"

She looked down, "It was a sacrifice. For L, so, you looking for a job? You're pretty smart wanna work with me?"

Light laughed, "L offered something similar. I might have already accepted."

She smiled weakly, "Go ahead, I'll catch up." She watched Light walk down the hall and she stood in Beyond's doorway.

He looked away from her, "I'm sorry…"

She sighed and sat next to him, "We give everything to him… I can't help but feel a little resentment."

Beyond sighed sadly, "It was the inevitable… Maybe if I'm good they'll transport me home. Hey!" He nudged her with his shoulder, "MAYBE if I'm really good they'll let me out in fifty years instead of sixty, hmm?"

Six gave him a sad stare, "I love you."

Beyond sighed and hung his head, "I love you, too…"

He glanced up at Six who was pulling him from the bed, "Well. If your leaving. I'm getting laid!"

Beyond stared at her in shock, "I won't argue."

* * *

Watari nodded, "Thank you, Warden. Yes, I will make accommodations for his transport, send his file to me please."

* * *

 _Collaboration Credit: Redwindstorm_


	7. Pardoned Insantiy

**Six months later:**

L sat staring at his computer screen, "Someone needs to take Six her dinner…"

Mello shuddered, "No thanks, last time I had a run in with her she nearly took my head off with a knife."

Rose scoffed, "You startled her… She just doesn't want anyone close…" She gave a passing glance to L, "I wonder what spiked that…" She quietly excused herself from the room.

Light turned to follow her, "Light-kun… Was I wrong?" L looked down to his hand that was on his bottom lip.

Light nodded, "You manipulated everyone around you to get what you wanted, and for what? The case went cold… who knows maybe Kira died? You manipulated Beyond by using Six, you spent what little sanity the poor girl had left on a murderer. She won't take anyone being in her room… No one can physically get near her. Last time she gashed open Rose's arm, successfully crippling her mentally… She lost her best friend, L, what more do you want from them?" Light sighed, "You did what needed to be done for the current case… Now your suffering consequences of that…" He quietly followed Rose outside.

* * *

A guard knocked on Beyond's cell, "No shenanigans today, either?" The older man smirked behind his glasses and clipped his keys to his belt.

Beyond gave a crumpled smile, "Hey Donny… Nah. I think I'm tired of being a trouble maker for you…"

Donny sighed and opened up his cell, "What did they do to you? You've been on your best behavior since you've been back…"

Beyond shrugged casually, "I got electrocuted a few times, ate lots of jam, more sugar, met the girl of my dreams… Got separated." He sighed, "Usual stuff every prisoner goes through, you know…"

Donny gave him a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry… Then you'll love my news!" He whistled and another guard rounded the corner.

Beyond glanced up and raised an eyebrow, "You? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Six glared at the door as it opened, Light slid in and sighed, "Hey…" She looked away from him and curled up on her bed. Light sat next to her and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

She growled lowly, "Go away, before I hurt you too…"

Light shook his head, "You won't hurt me. You'd have done it by now…" Light stood up and walked over to the door, propping it open with his foot and grabbing the tray of food, "Please, Six?" He set the tray down on her nightstand.

She flinched slightly and curled herself into a ball, "How is everyone?"

"Rose is pissed at L… L is well, L, Mello is scared of you, Matt takes detours to avoid your room… To be fair, you stabbed him with a table leg… Near… Well, he hasn't met you and he's afraid. Watari seems to be alright. Cryptic as usual. I caught him on the phone once, something about a police transfer to a new station…" He shrugged, "How are you? He doesn't say it, but he's worried."

Six nodded listening to his voice, "L should be afraid of me… He should be worried." She sat up and glanced at the food. "You made it, didn't you?"

Light glanced at the tray, "Watari has been very busy, and I'm worried too, you know. How did you know?"

She gave a crumbling smile, "You're the only one aside from Watari who knows how to properly cook rice."

Light chuckled softly, "Why won't you let anyone near you?"

She glanced at him, "You still have a pulse…"

Light rolled his eyes, "Why though? You cut Rose from her elbow to her shoulder before anyone could subdue you… She's your partner, why me and not her?"

Six looked away from him, "It was for him… It was all for him… And you…"

Light sighed and stood up, "Being cryptic doesn't answer my question, please eat, Six." Light walked out of the room and gave her one last sad glance.

* * *

Watari sighed and hung up the phone and rubbed his temples, Light pushed the door open, "Watari?"

He glanced up, his mustache twitched with a smile, "How is she?"

Light sighed and sat in front of the large desk, "When she isn't cryptic, or lost in the insanity, her lucid state seems to slowly be stabling, she asked how everyone was…"

Watari nodded. "At least her violence has subsided."

Light sighed, "Not really. She's just lucid and everyone seems to be much more careful. Why doesn't she hurt me?"

Watari watched the monitor of Six's room, "Her past enrages her, you're from her present, a happier time…" He sighed, "Light, come with me."

Light glanced at the monitor and smiled seeing Six sitting on her bed with crossed legs reading a book eating the rice he'd made for her.

* * *

Beyond was escorted towards the exit, covered in chains and locks, though this time he was left to his own devices of mobility. Matsuda smirked and opened a car door, "Those won't be necessary for his transport."

The guards blinked at each other and stared at Donny, who started unlocking the handcuffs with a smirk, "You've been pardoned, Beyond Birthday, for the successful detainment of the case in Japan. For your behavior and the resolution of the case you are being released to the care of, one, Quillish Wammy. You're a free man…" Beyond stared at him in shock. "I, Donald Wilson, Warden of the L.A Detainment Center, release you from my custody."

The guards dropped their mouths open, as the last chain dropped Beyond wrapped his arms around the Warden tightly, "Thank you!" Beyond sighed, "Why didn't you say anything about being the Warden? I've been her for a couples years and never knew…"

Donny chuckled and nudged Beyond to the car, "That would spoil my fun, could you imagine if the prisoners knew the Warden was walking about as one of the guards?" He gave a warmhearted smile, "Go get her."

* * *

 _Chapter Collaboration Credit: Redwindstorm_


	8. Run Away With Me

Light stood outside with Watari, "Uh…"

Watari smiled as a black sedan pulled around in the drive. "He's here. Make sure he finds the appropriate place. He already knows his way around." He ducked back into the mansion leaving Light outside alone.

The limousine tinted windows blocked his view of the rear of the vehicle. Light tilted his head in confusion when Matsuda appeared from the front passenger side of the vehicle. "Matsu..?"

Matsuda smiled as Light threw his arms around him, "Hey, Light!" He patted Light's back, "I have an even bigger surprise…" Light blinked a couple of times as Matsuda opened the back door and Beyond poured out of the vehicle clutching Light tightly.

"Gah! B?!" Light hugged Beyond just as tightly back, "Wow, are you a sight for sore eyes!"

Beyond released Light and smiled, "I guess I got pardoned…"

Light smiled softly and grabbed Beyond's wrist, "Come with me." Light pulled Beyond through the mansion towards Six's room, "So… When you see her, be prepared for a little offense…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow as he was yanked through the halls. Near looked up from his book, "Was that?"

Matt nodded, "Yep."

Mello sighed, "Oh. It just gets better and better… As if I didn't have to compete with you two, now I have to deal with another successor?!"

* * *

Light stopped in front of Six's room and pulled a key from his pocket, "She's locked in?" Light nodded and gently pushed the door open. Beyond glanced at him before pushing it open the rest of the way and cautiously entering the room.

Beyond ducked out of the way, as a sharpened chair leg came plunging down towards him, he grabbed both of her arms and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Oh. Gods! Now, I'm hallucinating!" Six began to violently shake.

Beyond loosened his grip on her slightly and stared into her eyes, "I bet a hallucination isn't nearly as awesome as I am."

Six's lower lip quivered, "Beyond?"

He gave her a tiny smirk, "That's what my drivers license says anyway."

Six hugged him as tightly as she could, "Are you leaving again?"

He loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Not without you. Wanna run away with me?"

She glanced up at him, "What?"

He smirked, "I'm saying, L can fuck off, you're my partner." She smiled softly, he interlaced their fingers and rested his forehead against hers, "What do you say? Want to be miserable together for a while?"

Six smiled, "I already said yes…"

Light leaned in the doorway with a crooked smile.

* * *

Matsuda sighed and hung his head, "Why do I feel abandoned right now?"

"Matsu!" He looked up and smiled at the high pitched, quickly approaching, voice. Before he could gather his bearing he was tackled to the ground in a leaping hug, "I missed you!"

He smiled softly from the ground and tucked Rose's hair behind her ear, "I missed you too…" She pressed her lips against his aggressively.

* * *

Light entered the room where L sat watching over his handiwork with a tiny smile. "Mistakes are only mistakes, if you can't recover from them."

Light turned L around in his chair, "Stop thinking." He gently brushed his lips against L's.

L parted the kiss, "Am I forgiven? Can I enter our room again? I miss laying next to you."

Light smirked, "Yes. I think you made up for it." Light glanced up at the monitors with a smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this rubbish. This Fic actually started as a joke. Funny story about me when I start writing something, regardless of how ridiculous the idea. I'll run with it.**

 **To Eriza-chan: You have no idea how your reviews always brighten my day, on this story and every other story you follow. Thank you for being a loyal reader.**

 **To Anime Rocker xD: Not directly, though, my ancestry does date back to Romanian Gypsies.**

 **Naturally, special thanks to my collaborator, Redwindstorm. I blame this story on you… It's your fault! You and your crazy crack fic like mind…**

 _If for some reason more people favorite this, thank you. Well in advance._

There. There's your bubblegum ending. -squees- I won't lie, it was fun to write. I'm going to go bully Light some more in my other fics, Ciao!


End file.
